Cody and Sierra
by WinLik3aBosS
Summary: Just a Cody X Sierra one shot here. Made it just for fun cause i like the pairing. Hope you enjoy!


CODY-SIERRA

Even though total drama world tour ended, that didn't mean Sierra left me alone. Nope. You see, she called me, texted me, emailed me, video chatted with me, heck she even sent me letters.

She just wouldn't leave me alone! And I do like her as a friend but she wants to go much farther than friendship with me.

I kept in touch with other friends too, like Harold and Noah, but whenever I asked them for assistance on the matter, Harold kept taking about his mad skills, and Noah kept saying that she was a stalker and that I needed a restraining order.

Not that I didn't appreciate her help in TDWT, but I just want her to leave me alone! Why cant Gwen be like her...*sigh*

Anyway, I still have a good chunk of summer left to go through...maybe things will calm down between us.

-1 Week Later-

A week had passed, and believe it or not, Sierra stopped sending cody messages every day, and for a whole week!

Because of his good luck, Cody decided to hang out with his friends at the mall. "Awesome! Guys check out the new Slash Zombies 4! It's got enhanced graphics!" Cody said, practically drooling while looking at the TV screen through the window.

Harold, Noah, Beth, and Sam all ran over to where he was standing. "Woah! Those are some awesome graphics!" Harold said, staring at the screen in amazement.

"I know! The last games graphics weren't even nearly as cool as this ones! We gotta get it for game night!" Cody announced. Sam frowned.

"But guys! It's got to be pretty expensive don't you think? I mean, all new games are expensive. I should know." The others thought over this for a moment.

"He's right cody. I haven't got money to spend right now, cause I'm saving up for more important things." Noah said.

"And I'm broke after buying the last one!" Sam exclaimed. Cody looked towards Beth hopefully.

"Well don't look at me! I haven't got any money to spend either!"

"Awww great. Now what." Cody sighed, "I don't have the money either."

"Obviously." Noah said.

"Well I guess we should just go ho-" Beth was cut off mid sentence by a sudden squeal from the other side of the mall.

The nerdy group turned around immediately and cody almost had a heart attack.

"N-N-No! H-How could she have f-found me!" Cody practically cried, for on the other end of the corridor of the mall, stood a VERY excited Sierra. Her eyes fixed on cody.

"Go cody! We'll try and hold her off! You get to the car in the parking lot!" Noah instructed and handed cody his car keys. Cody took off like a rocket.

"Yeah, I'll use my mad karate skills to take her down!" Harold got into his fighting stance. "Yeah you do that." Noah said, bracing himself.

"Oh man! This is just like that boss from level 12 in mad monkeys 4!" Sam said. Noah stared at him blankly.

"What?" Sam asked him. Noah rolled his eyes.

Sierra, who was still on the other end of the corridor, noticed cody make a dash for the nearest exit.

"CODY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING MY LITTLE CODYKINZ! I MISS YOU!" Sierra started to make her way towards cody when she ran into a random fist. The blow wasn't that hard, and it didn't hurt, but it was enough to send her on her back.

"What the-" she said confused.

"Told you my mad skills would stop her, I got a badge for that at karate Steve's camp for-" before Harold could finish his sentence, Noah tapped his shoulder, with wide eyes. "What?" Harold said, and turned around.

Sierra didn't have time for these idiots. They were between her and her beloved cody. So she didn't waste any time in disposing them.

She quickly slapped Harold across the face, sending him flying to the floor in a heap. Noah barely had time to move before her knee went right into his stomach.

"Ouch!" Noah blurted out. "Why did you have to do that!"

Sierra, almost enraged, pushed Sam aside, and turned towards Beth.

"U-uh I um...I have to go...bye!" Beth made a dash for the nearest bathroom.

Sierra then turned towards the exit cody had taken, and began to run at her top speed.

Cody looked around frantically.

"Oh man oh man where did we park again!" He scanned the parking lot, searching for a green minivan. "Oh man oh man oh man!" Finally, his eyes found the vehicle, not too far away.

Just as his eyes spotted it however, Sierra burst through the doors.

"CODY!" She screamed, running to him.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Cody then began to run to the van as quickly as he could. Although Sierra was fast, cody was closer to the car, so he was making good time.

But she was catching up.

'Oh man oh man so close!' Cody thought as he was running. The car was so freakin close! He pulled out the keys in his pocket, and flipped to the right one, while he was running.

He was only 10 feet away now! 8! 5! 3-

Before cody could react, a giant mass suddenly overwhelmed him and tackled him to the ground.

Sierra had caught him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Cody I missed you!" She said hugging the life out of him, while they were still on the ground.

"Sierra could you maybe-"

"Kiss you? Well if you say so..." Sierra smiled and brought her lips to his.

Cody struggled underneath, partly because she was kissing him, and partly because he couldn't breathe. At long last, she finally broke away, and cody gasped for air. 'Finally!' He thought.

Sierra kneeled down in front of him, babbling on and on about how she missed him, while he bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey cody. You ok?" Harold's voice appeared. Cody looked up. Harold had a red mark on his left cheek and Noah was holding his stomach. Sam was rubbing his back, and Beth just looked nervous.

"What about us!" Noah said "She knocked the wind out of me!"

"Oh! Oops, haha. Sorry." Sierra said, while looking at the new comers.

"Sierra, please don't do that again!" Cody coughed up.

"Aww cody! I know you don't mean that! C'mon, let's go have some lunch at the food court." She stood up, and grabbed Cody's hand.

It was over.

She had him and was not going to let go of him any time soon.

"Guys! Help me!" Cody said, looking back towards his friends.

"Not today codmiester. I'm going home. I've had enough of a beat down for today if you don't mind." Noah said, picking up the keys that cody dropped. 'Harold?' Cody thought, looking over towards him.

"Uh, sorry man. I gotta go talk to LeShawna. She said she wanted to talk with me. Bye."

"Sam please!"

Sam instantly pulled out his phone, "Oh hello? Oh Dakota...yeah sorry cody gotta go! Sorry!" And with that, he turned and ran with the others. Cody then turned his gaze to Beth. His last hope. 'Please!'

"Sorry cody. I'm going to go hang out with Lindsay. Good luck!" She said. Beth then turned around and hopped in the vehicle with the rest. 'No...No...NOOOOOOOOO!'

"Like OMG I can't believe I'm here with you at the mall. Like, what are the chances that we came to the mall at the same time right? This is so much fun! Just me, and you, at the mall!" Sierra sighed, looking straight at cody.

"Listen Sierra...I was kinda...you know...hanging out with my friends...could I maybe...y-you know...return to them?" Cody pleaded his captor.

"Oh cody! Why would you want to hang out with them when you have me!" She squealed in delight.

"Ugh..." Cody let his head fall to the table they were sitting at In the food court.

"Oooh oooh, did you want something to eat? Cause I got some spare cody money just in case! I always come prepared..." Despite the last comment, Cody cody realized 'This could be my chance to escape! When she gets up to get the food, I can slip out before she notices!'

"Ummm yeah Sierra! I would reaaaallly like some hamburgers, some fries, some pop corn chicken, a soda, and maybe even a milkshake!" Cody tried to pile up as much as he could without it being to obvious that he wanted to keep her distracted.

"Really? Wow cody that's more than you eat in two days! Are you sure that you want to upset your daily diet?"

"What? How do you know that?"

"Well, I called up yo-"

"Never mind I don't need to know. But really I'm soooooo hungry Sierra! Could you please, maybe, order me- I mean, us food?" He pleaded.

Sierra gasped "You said...us! Well ok! Anything for my codykinz!" And with that, she leapt up from her chair, and moved towards the nearest restaurant: Burger Joe's. 'Yes! Now I just got to get out of here, find a hiding spot, and call Noah! He can pick me up, and we can get out of here!' Cody thought excitedly.

Sierra waited impatiently on line to order her Cody's food. When it was her turn, she placed the order, grabbed the food. "Oh I can't wait to see what cody ha-" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed cody was not sitting at their table.

"Cody?" She asked out loud. "CODY?" Sierra began to freak out. 'Where had her codykinz gone?!' She quickly paced back and forth, trying to figure out her situation. Then it hit her.

His friends had come back to steal him away from her again! Unbelievable! Those people just wouldn't leave cody alone! He's lucky she was there to save him from them, otherwise those 'friends' of his would keep him locked up in a room doing nothing but video games! "I have to save cody!" Sierra said, putting on a determined face.

Cody hid behind the potted plant. It wasn't great but hey, they were in a mall and it was big enough to get lost in so this wasn't half bad. "C'mon c'mon pick up Noah!" Cody said as he listened as the phone ringed. After the sixth ring, a voice answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"Noah! It's me! I've given Sierra the slip, and I need you to pick me up pronto before she figures out where I'm hiding!" Cody said, keeping his voice down.

"Dude, last time we tried to mess with her she beat us up. FOR NOTHING! Forget it your not going to make it out alive."

"Ughhhh! What would it take to get you to come?!" There was a silence on the phone before Noah replied.

"You have Katie's number?"

"Katie?"

"Yeah you know from total drama island?"

"Yeah, I got all the ladies numbers!"

"Well give me Katie's number and I'll come pick you up. I'm not making any promises though dude, cause if she gets you I'm gone."

"It's a deal just get here already!"

Sierra could smell Cody (he used a specific conditioner and cologne) She was so close! She continued down the hallway filled with people. Sierra then noticed that the sun was setting and the mall was closing soon. She needed to find him fast!

"I swear if she comes now...she can't come now not again! Please don't let her get me please!" Cody prayed. Before long, Cody's phone buzzed and he looked down at it. A text message from Noah! He opened it and read: I'm here hurry up. Cody scanned the room quickly from behind his plant. No Sierra in sight. 'Okay, let's do this!' He thought confidently.

Cody began diving and rolling around on the floor, trying to keep stealthy, (also because he thought he looked cool). After a lot of awkward stares from people, cody was hidden behind a bench next to the exit.

Outside, was Noah's van. Once again cody scanned the room. No sign of Sierra. 'Okay on three...one...two...-'

"CODY!" The sound nearly made cody jump out of his skin, but he knew that if he didn't regain his bearings, he wouldn't make it to the car in time. With that it mind, he made a mad dash for the van.

Noah waited for his arrival impatiently. Cody reached the van fairly quickly and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Wha-what?! Open the door Noah!" Cody nearly screamed.

"Give me the number first!" Noah replied. Cody turned back and saw Sierra barreling towards him. He quickly fumbled around in his pockets till he found the piece of paper with all the girls' numbers on them. "Finally, alright hop in." Noah said and unlocked the door. Cody dived in and straightened himself up. But the door didn't close, and Noah was having trouble starting the engine.

"Let's go let's go she's catching up!"

"Shut up I know!" Noah replied. He turned the key again, and again, until finally the engine came to life. "Close the door!" Noah called back to cody. Cody unbuckled himself, and reached over for the door. Just as Sierra's face appeared.

"Cody where did you go I had to leave your food behind?!" Sierra said now pulling herself into the van and sitting next to cody. Cody was to shocked to even reply.

He'd given up. There was no escaping Sierra. Not even in a mall.

"Sierra please don't you have family or something? Don't you have to go home?"

"Oh no, I told them I was hanging out with you! Anyway, it's been so long since we've seen each other, and I didn't get a chance to tell you about what I did in this past week! So you see-"

"Oh this is going to be one long car ride." Noah said. He then turned, picked up his MP3 player and headphones, and put them on. For the rest of the ride, Noah was completely oblivious to the torture Sierra was giving cody in the back seats. Honestly, he didn't care if she was back there with cody. He got Katie's number, that's what mattered.

"Alright then. This is your house cody get out." Noah said from the drivers seat. Cody hopped out, followed by Sierra.

"By Noah thanks for the ride!" Sierra called.

"Yeah Noah thanks for the blackmail..." Cody muttered. Noah smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you." And with that he drove off.

"Well this is your home huh? I knew it looked like this I just never saw it in real life before now. You know I'm so excited are we gonna see your room? Oh I so want to see your room! Can we go see-"

"ENOUGH!" Cody shouted, shocking even Sierra. "Sierra. Please leave me alone. Go home!" Cody said, putting emphasis on every sentence.

"B-but cody...I-"

"No buts Sierra, I can't do this anymore! Why do you keep following me? Why? Everywhere I go you have to go too! Why me?! Why not anyone else huh?!" Cody was panting when he had finished his rant. Sierra stood there, with a blank face. Then her face turned into a small frown.

"Well cody...the reason I follow you around and buy you food and helped you in total drama world tour is because...well..." Sierra paused, "Well because I thought you would like it." Cody didn't know how to react.

"What?"

"Well, I loved watching total drama island when I was home, and watching you, try to talk to all of the ladies and all, I thought you would like a girl following you around and helping you with everything..." Cody was speechless. It was all starting to make sense for once. Now he KNEW why she would stalk him and help him and do things for him. Besides her massive crush on him, she wanted him to be happy. Because she wanted him to get what Gwen didn't give him in total drama. Attention. Nobody had ever given him that before. Nobody. Not even his own father. Sierra had given him what no one ever had. "I'm sorry Cody. If you seriously hate me for what I have done...then I'll leave you alone...of course, if that's what you want..." Cody looked at her and noticed that she was nervous. He knew that she wanted him to say she could stay, but for once she was giving him a choice.

"Sierra..." She looked up at him, expecting the worst, "I...I'm sorry. For yelling at you, for doing nasty things to you, and for ignoring you whenever you helped me out." Sierra's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Y-Y-You mean...You like me!?" Sierra practically screamed. Cody raised his hands in defense,

"Woah woah woah! Hold on, Sierra...I just...I just want to stay friends...ok?" Sierra frowned.

"Friends? Just...friends?" Cody nodded.

"But I promise we can hang out more often ok?" Cody knew he was practically allowing her to bother him, but now that he understood why she did what she did, he thought that he owed her one.

"Oh cody! Yes! We can stay friends as long as you like! I can wait..." Sierra smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go inside now. You...you should probably go home..ya know?" Cody said turning towards his house's front door.

"Okay cody! I'll wait for you tomorrow! Byeeeeeeeee!" Cody smiled weakly and walked backwards till he found the doorknob, and turned it. He practically fell into his house as soon as he pushed the door open. After he finished closing the door, he turned his back to it and slid down into a sitting position.

"Hello cody how was your day? You came home pretty late I was getting worried." Cody's mom stood at the kitchen doorway whisking something in a bowl. Cody looked up to her and started to bring himself up to a stand.

"Oh, um I was at the mall with my friends."

"Really? Oh well tell them I said hi."

"Yeah sure mom."

"Oh by the way you got a call from a girl called Sierra? She called yesterday asking how you were doing. You do know her, right?"

"Oh yeah mom I know her. We're friends."

"Oh ok." And with that she went back into the kitchen. Cody looked outside a nearby window and saw Sierra, waving back at him. He smiled and waved back. Sierra then squealed in delight and whipped out her phone, began talking excitedly into it, and finally started walking home. She was the happiest girl in the world and for once, cody wasn't bothered by her presence.

Cody then walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, and flopped down onto his bed. "You know, for once I kinda miss her." He said and stared at the ceiling.


End file.
